dearly beloved
by The People Speak
Summary: in which Ash and Misty decide to get married and the world collectively loses its mind / poke, ikari, wishful, contest, leafgreen / ua


Paul hardly looked up from his book as he slid aside the latch on the mailbox and reached in to retrieve their mail. As usual, there was the letter from Reggie and Maylene with a hastily added signature from little Preston, a couple of magazines relating to Dawn's work, some bills, a postcard from Zoey and Candice's world tour, and a high-quality formal envelope.

His brow creased as he pulled out the last item. It reminded him of letters he got for official League events, but there were none of those coming up, so he was left perplexed. The printing that their address was written in was in handwriting that Paul also usually associated with the League, but this time, it was clearly of a personal level.

He slid it back in between a magazine and Zoey's postcard and tucked all the mail under his arm. He closed the mailbox and headed back towards the house. He shut the door behind him and followed the noise in the house to the kitchen.

Dawn stood in the doorway of the kitchen with her back to him, but she heard him coming and turned to face him. She stepped towards him as he neared, leaning up to peck him on the lips. He returned the simple gesture and passed her the mail. She beamed and spun, her hair flying back and nearly striking him in the face, before walking into the kitchen.

Paul followed her in and placed his book on the counter before moving towards the kitchen table. Dawn was hovering between the fridge and the table, skimming through the mail while also glancing at the third person in the room every so often.

Little Noah, the product of a happy accident when Paul was 21 and Dawn just 20, was happily eating the porridge that his mother had prepared. Noah paused to grin widely as Paul sat down at the table. Paul's lip twitched up as he admired his son for a moment. Noah looked strikingly like Dawn besides the flint grey eyes that were definitely his.

Dawn had apparently found the letter as she placed the rest of the mail down on the counter next to Paul's book. She held it up and looked at him in confusion. "Do you know what this is for?"

"No," he replied.

Dawn walked towards his chair and Paul leaned forwards slightly. She perched herself sideways across his lap, leaning into him slightly as she tore along the top of the envelope. "It's addressed to both of us," she mused.

Paul's hand rested on the outside of her hip to hold her in place as he watched over her shoulder as she pulled out an invitation of a sort that was thankfully not adorned with the terrible handwriting of the Indigo Champion. Dawn let out an excited gasp as she realized what the card was. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Were they even dating?" he asked.

Dawn laughed. "Not exactly no, but I mean, it is Ash. I imagine Misty could only put up with him for so long."

Paul gave Dawn a weird look. "She's signing herself up for dealing with Ash for life this way," he reminded.

"Yes, but he'll have to deal with her too, and I think commitment is something in itself."

Dawn placed the invite on the table and glanced at Noah. The toddler was contently eating his breakfast. He seemed quite happy to ignore both of his parents despite his mother's curious stare.

"Besides," she teased coyly, brushing her fingertips along the hand he'd placed on her, "I don't think we're allowed to judge how other people get married."

Paul glanced at Noah before pressing a soft kiss to Dawn's hair in a rare display of affection. "At least we were together before he came along," he pointed out.

Dawn hummed her agreement. She picked up the card again and flipped to the inside where the date was written. "September 7? That's so soon!"

"They both have League obligations the further into the season it gets," Paul reminded and Dawn made a small sound of acknowledgement.

"Still," she argued, "even we were engaged for more than a month and we deal with the same kind of issues as Ash does with you and arguably more so with Noah."

Paul shrugged. He definitely didn't have an answer for Ash and Misty's decision. Ash was already hard enough to manage when they were dealing with Interregional politics that required communication between the two champions, Paul didn't have time to analyze Ash's personal life too.

Dawn perked up suddenly. "Oh! I guess we'll have to get Noah a little suit then!"

Paul tensed. "Why does our two-year-old need a suit?"

"Because it's a wedding! Everyone has to dress up!"

Paul sighed. Even though she worked as a Poké Stylist, he wondered sometimes why Dawn didn't just switch into a career in fashion. She'd made her own wedding dress when they were married and had been the designer for May's. He supposed it was because PokéStyling was more similar to coordinating.

"Just don't wear yourself out," he said. "I know you're going to insist on making Noah's outfit and you've probably already started mentally designing your own, but don't burn out."

Dawn twisted to look at him and she beamed. "I love you too," she teased and leaned in so she could kiss him again.

Noah whined across the table and the two adults pulled apart and turned to face the child who had upset his bowl and was hovering on the verge of tears. Dawn shook her head and stood from Paul's lap, heading to give their son the comfort he wanted.

* * *

Iris was tired. She was dead tired and she just wanted to go back to sleep. Cilan kept shooting her concerned looks, but Iris ignored him. They had been planning for this lunch for a while–they couldn't just cancel. Besides, across from her, Trip looked nearly as exhausted.

"How was your trip to Hoenn?" Cilan asked politely as he brought over the last dish he had prepared. Though it was a little past lunchtime, Iris and Cilan had agreed to host Trip for lunch while he was in Opelucid after arriving back in Unova from a vacation.

"It was good," Trip replied almost noncommittally. He yawned and Cilan let out a sympathetic chuckle.

"You've not yet adjusted back from the time change, have you?"

Trip laughed shortly. "No, I haven't, but that's my excuse, what's yours?" He directed the last bit of the question towards Iris who just shook her head.

"I've been up late these last few nights," Iris defended. Trip raised an eyebrow and she knew he needed more justification. "The Unova League is apparently seeing a competitor who gave Paul trouble last year. I want to be ready."

"Mm," Trip consented finally, "the guy that got the Sinnoh Champ down to just his starter right?"

"Yes," Cilan said as he finally took his seat at the table. He brushed his hand over Iris's comfortingly. "The way you've been training lately, he will be very hard pressed to beat you."

Iris smiled into her drink as she took a sip from her glass of water. "That's the plan."

There was silence that fell over the three of them for several minutes as they all ate: enjoying Cilan's excellent cooking. Even though it was just for lunch, Cilan had prepared two vegetable dishes, an egg dish that remained one of Iris's favourites, and had baked a loaf of bread fresh. She smiled at Cilan and thanked Arceus for giving her husband the gift of good cooking.

While she herself was normally content with some fresh fruit and the traditional foods from her village, Iris could not deny that Cilan's cooking was delicious. He had lived in a restaurant his whole life as the Striaton City Gym Leader and it had clearly turned him, and all of his siblings, into wonderful cooks. By the way Trip was digging into the meal as well, Iris knew he had no complaints.

"How was the event?" she finally asked, curiosity winning out.

Trip glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "About what was expected. Wallace is a brilliant orator and Max certainly appeared to be a strong pick for the Elite Four."

Trip had been in Hoenn covering the ascension of Max Maple, a close friend of Ash's, to a member of Hoenn Elite Four. Iris had been hesitant to send Trip, a League photographer for the Unova region to cover the event, but Wallace had requested the best in all of Napaj so that he might give Max the best publicity possible. Still, it was almost a vacation for Trip, something she wished he would take more often, so she had conceded and sent him over.

Their conversation was interrupted as the trio heard the front door bang open. Cilan and Trip both rose from the table and Iris gripped a Pokéball out of reflex. It wasn't an unwelcome intruder after all, as Georgia strode into the kitchen, looking relaxed and bored. She took in the scene and rolled her eyes.

"If you don't want me to walk in, don't schedule a meeting with me and leave the front door unlocked," she drawled sarcastically.

Cilan sank back into his seat and Iris slid Haxorus's Pokéball away. Trip remained slightly more on edge, and Iris recalled the last time Trip and Georgia had interacted and had to force herself not to laugh at the memory.

"Anyways," Georgia said, striding across the kitchen and sitting in the fourth chair at the table. "This was on your doorstep." She handed the offending item to Iris and Iris's eyebrows rose.

It was an envelope that resembled the official Pokémon League ones used to send out notifications of official business. Iris blinked in surprise and turned it over so that she could see the address. It was clearly for her and Cilan and by the handwriting alone, Iris knew it was from Ash. Indigo Champion he may have been, good handwriting he did not have.

"It's from Ash," she elaborated for Cilan and Trip who could not see the envelope.

She broke the seal and slid the letter out. The front of the card had curving, elegant handwriting that was clearly not Ash's, and Iris stared at it. Cilan, who had leaned over to watch her open it, recoiled similarly. She opened it and saw more writing and information inside the card which was thankfully printed by who Iris assumed to be Misty, not Ash.

Trip coughed politely and the Unovan couple exchanged a look and Iris folded the card again. "It's from Ash and Misty," she amended.

"That's one of his Elite Four members right?" Trip asked, confirming.

"Yes," Georgia filled in. As a member of the Unova Elite Four, she was familiar with the elites across the other regions of Napaj.

"They're getting married," Cilan said finally. Trip and Georgia both appear stunned. Cilan laughed, brushing his hand against Iris's. "Honestly I don't even know if they were really dating. They were together in a lot of ways I suppose, and now I guess they're just solidifying that fact."

Iris touched the envelope, frowning slightly. "I know Misty, and I know Ash. They're both spontaneous people, but it is Ash, and I would think he would want a bigger wedding with all the connections that he has."

Trip leaned back in his chair. "Well, if he's the Indigo Champion marrying a member of the Indigo Elite Four. He's invited the Unova Champion and her husband," he looked at them both pointedly before continuing, "and I imagine he's invited the Sinnoh Champion and his wife as well. Plus, we all know Ash has tons of other famous friends. Just because it's sudden, doesn't mean it will be low profile."

Georgia gave a low whistle. "Something this big, a Champion getting engaged, should have already burst into the media. I wonder why it hasn't."

Cilan took Iris's hand and squeezed it. "I imagine they've already informed the major news sources and are putting a hold on the information until they've received personal congratulations from their friends. That's what Iris and I did."

"And you think Ash is smart enough to think of that?" Trip asked, sounding amused.

"No," Iris agreed. "Ash isn't, but Misty is. And she hates the paparazzi, so I would expect something exactly like this from her."

* * *

May's phone rang suddenly, rattling the table and drawing the gaze of her, Drew, and Solidad. Drew raised an eyebrow at May.

"Are you going to answer it?"

His words seemed to restart her system and he watched, amused, as she jolted and scooped up her phone, answering the call. He made eye contact with Solidad who took a sip of her coffee to hide her amusement.

"Hello?" May greeted into the phone. "Max?" she said after a brief second.

Drew was surprised. Max was currently drowning in paperwork and the press after being officially elevated to the Hoenn Elite Four. May and her brother had been in brief contact lately, but not much since he was so busy. The last time they'd seen Max in person, he had been hiding out in their house after his own apartment in Ever Grande had been mobbed with the press following his announcement as the new Elite Four member.

Drew studied May's face. Her brows knit together as she listened to her brother talk, but she suddenly burst into a wide happy grin that lit up her whole face. "That's fantastic news!" she cheered happily.

Drew exchanged another look at Solidad, but the older coordinator was just as clueless as he was. He resolved to simply wait for May to finish the phone call. Thankfully, it appeared that whatever news Max had to share was limited to whatever made May so excited because she ended her call shortly after, still grinning.

"So?" Drew prompted as May slipped her phone back into her purse.

"Apparently Max received a very interesting piece of mail from a good friend of ours today. I'm sure we'll have a similar card waiting for us at home," May explained.

Drew pondered her words. "May, literally all of our friends are already married. Who else is getting married?" He had automatically assumed marriage because the last time she had been this excited was when Leaf and Gary, friends through Ash, had finally gotten married almost two months ago.

May's smile widened. "Not all of our friends," she teased.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "There's no way that Ash actually figured out his life enough to propose. He might be the Indigo Champion, but there is no way that he has got his head screwed on straight enough for this to be happening."

"Maybe she proposed to him," Solidad joked, but she appeared just as interested as Drew was.

May shrugged. "All Max said was that they sent out the invites and that the date is set for September 7." She took a sip of the hot chocolate on the table in front of her, still smiling.

"And you'll still be okay to travel then?" Solidad asked, raising an eyebrow briefly at May.

May waved off her concern. "I'm not due until November, so it's fine. I can't miss Ash's wedding. This has been a long time coming."

Solidad shrugged. "If you're sure."

Drew gave May a careful glance. "This might even work in our favour. The Indigo Champion getting engaged to his own Elite Four member might steal the media attention away from us for a while."

May perked up at the mention. "Arceus, that would be amazing!"

Solidad laughed at the couple. "You hid it for four months, so as far as they're concerned, they have four months of Hoenn Coordinating Royalty content to make up."

Drew sighed. The media had hounded him and May relentlessly since they were teenagers. At first, it was all speculation and it had been really quite annoying. After they started dating for real, it had become intrusive and irritating on a larger scale. That only multiplied once they were engaged and had climaxed at their wedding when a photographer for Coordinator's Weekly was discovered lurking around by security and removed from the premises.

When he and May had announced that they were expecting, four months into the pregnancy, the media had gone insane and even two months after that fact still did not leave them alone wherever they went. In fact, there was a woman a couple tables away that kept trying to be discrete in her photographing of the trio of coordinators. She was not subtle, but neither Solidad or Drew could be bothered to tell her off and May simply hadn't noticed.

"I'm just happy for them," May reiterated.

Solidad smiled. "How long have they been together?"

May laughed. "Honestly none of us can say if they were ever really dating. They've always cared for each other, and that turned to love at some point, but Ash was always Ash. He was completely oblivious to her feelings for quite some time. It's a wonder he ever figured it out."

"Hey, May," Drew called, teasing his wife. "You haven't got much room to laugh at Ash there considering I gave you roses for almost 4 years before you finally figured it out."

May pouted. "You said they were for Beautifly."

Solidad burst out laughing and Drew smirked. He leaned over and kissed May on the cheek which lessened her pout, but she still clung to it stubbornly.

"I love you," he reminded her. His admission cracked her and she smiled again.

"I love you too," she relented.

Solidad shook her head. "And you two wonder why the press doesn't leave you alone anymore."

May shrugged. "We're kind of used to it at this point. As long as it never hits the point it did at our wedding again I think we'll be okay."

"Besides," Drew said, "with Max as an Elite Four member now, there's no telling if May will still be the most popular member of the Maple Family anymore." May looked mildly offended and Drew chuckled. "He's single, May," he reminded. "And a trainer of elevated status. He'll have a fanbase soon enough."

May's smile turned a little mischevious. "You would know about fanbases wouldn't you, Mr. Fangirl."

Drew groaned. "Please, let's not go there."

"Oh how they used to follow you everywhere! So condescending to competition when you won, and depressed and mopey when you lost," Solidad teased.

Drew glared at her. "You are both the worst."

This time May leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "You married me and we like Solidad."

* * *

Delia Ketchum was humming to herself as she spun the sponge against the dishes before handing them off to Mr. Mime so that he could rinse them and place them in the drying rack. With just the two of them, there weren't many dishes, but they still tackled them together like they always had. Whenever she had guests over, they always tried to help clean up since Delia insisted on cooking, but she let Mr. Mime deal out the rejections in that field. The cooking and the cleaning was always done by the two of them and no matter how many pleading looks Leaf or Misty gave, no one else was taking over.

Just as she was handing off the last of the plates, the doorbell rang. Mr. Mime glanced at Delia and visibly shrugged. Delia just smiled and shook her head. It was probably just one of the neighbourhood kids again, but she ought to check. She removed her yellow gloves and placed them next to the sink. She crossed the kitchen and living room and headed to the main entrance of her house.

A series of knocks sounded from the door and Delia was surprised: maybe it was something urgent. She opened the door and was mildly surprised to see a very concerned looking Leaf Oak on her doorstep with her husband hovering just behind her. Thankfully, Gary looked more amused than concerned and Delia knew it was not super serious.

"Delia," Leaf began suddenly, raising a very familiar envelope up to eye level, "what is this?"

Everything clicked in her mind and Delia laughed. "I believe it is exactly what it says it is."

Leaf glanced at the envelope, observing the thick, high-quality paper and the less than neat writing that topped it. "But, how?"

Gary laughed, stepping forwards and tucking an arm around Leaf's waist. "I believe, darling wife, that it happened the very same way that it happened with us: me, on one knee, and you, wearing the ring."

Leaf smacked Gary with the envelope. "Not what I meant, stupid."

Delia smiled at the couple. "Would you like some tea? I'll have Mimey put on the kettle and perhaps I can answer a few more of your questions."

Leaf sighed and removed Gary's arm from her waist. "I would love to sit down, and I have so many questions."

Delia opened the door wider and led the young couple into her home. Neither Leaf nor Gary was biologically related to her, but she felt as if they were part of her family. When Gary's parents and Leaf's mother had passed in a tragic accident when they were young, Professor Oak, Leaf's father, and Delia had tag-teamed in raising Leaf, Gary, and Ash. Subsequently, Leaf and Gary had spent a lot of their childhoods eating at Delia's kitchen table or playing in her backyard.

Like a proud mother, she had cried when Leaf and Gary had announced their engagement and again at their wedding. They'd only been married close to a month and a half, but they had been engaged for two years before that, having started dating at 17. Due to work restraints for both of them, they'd only recently gone on and arrived back from their honeymoon and Delia hadn't seen them since they got home. The remnants of a healthy tan clung to Gary while Leaf had an extra spattering of freckles across her nose.

The pair followed her into the kitchen and sat down as Delia politely asked Mr. Mime to turn on the kettle. Leaf was still turning over the envelope in her hands, staring at it in confusion. Delia sat next to her and placed a hand over the young woman's.

"You have read it, haven't you?"

"Of course," Leaf replied. "They were clear enough about the date and the location and I've been in contact with Misty about bridesmaids already, but I'm still so confused."

Delia laughed. "Well, let me help with that. What about it is confusing?"

Gary stretched in the chair and asked a question before Leaf could: "Were they dating at all or did Misty just snap and tell him they were going to get married?"

Delia, recalling Ash's embarrassed story, pressed a knuckle to her lip to halt a short laugh. "Well, they were kind of dating in their own way, as much as Ash could manage anyways, but I'm not sure it was ever established in the way most relationships are, because, well," she paused, not quite sure how to put her son's eccentricity into words.

"Because he's Ash," Gary suggested, filling in the blanks.

Delia shrugged. While a basic definition, it certainly wasn't wrong. There just wasn't anyone quite like Ash.

"Can they do this? I mean, Misty's in the Elite Four and Ash is the Champion. Are they allowed to do this?" Leaf asked.

Delia shrugged. "I'm not concerned about it because I know they've been through enough together that they wouldn't be concerned about League rules. Besides, everyone knew they were best friends when Ash was attempting his League challenge three years ago and they knew that it wasn't a conflict of interest then, so I don't suppose it should be now."

"But why just decide to get married like that?" Leaf pressed, obviously still confused.

"I suppose for them it was a combination of seeing all their other friends married and engaged and realizing they loved each other enough that they didn't need four years of dating and two years of engagement first when they had thirteen years of friendship," Delia explained.

Leaf blinked as Delia addressed her and Gary's long engagement. It had been the result of both of them pursuing PhDs during that period, but they had been together for a long time. "I guess that makes sense," she murmured. Leaf slid the card out of the envelope and looked at the date. "Why September?"

Delia smiled. "The date Misty fished him out of the river when they met."

Gary and Leaf both laughed.

"Well," Gary drawled, "maybe he's not completely hopeless after all. She did say yes."

* * *

"I win!" Misty cheered as she slapped down her last card victoriously. She smirked at Ash.

Ash groaned and placed his last three cards on the table so that they could count up his penalties. Misty's smirk widened as she tallied the points and Pikachu let out a tittering laugh from his perch atop one of the counters where he was enjoying a treat. Ash stared at his partner, feeling betrayed.

"Don't you side with her too," he complained. Pikachu just rolled over, content to ignore his trainer.

Misty leaned over the table and pinched Ash's cheek. "I won, Mr. Pokémon Master. Pikachu's just agreeing that I'm the better one of the two of us."

Ash gently swatted Misty's hand away. She leaned back, still smirking. Ash leaned forwards instead and just straight up kissed her. Misty stiffened in surprise briefly before she let her hand cup his jaw and she reciprocated the action. Ash drew back after a moment, slightly breathless, but smiling.

"Right, but who's the Champion again?" he asked teasingly.

Misty rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You beat me once. It won't happen again, I promise. Still," she mused, "I think I can find enough sympathy in myself to play another round if you're desperate for pity points."

Warmth curled in Ash's stomach. He loved moments like these when no one was watching and they were able to let loose. It was rare for them since Misty was a member of the Indigo Elite Four and Ash was the Champion. There were hardly ever moments of peace for them like this and they deserved to be treasured when they could.

Misty's palm cupped her chin as she leaned her elbow on the table and smirked at Ash again. The ring on her finger, the one Delia had painstakingly picked out after hours of searching, glinted on her finger and Ash was happy to see it. It looked like it belonged and it certainly felt like it did.

Ash's decision, a stupidly impulsive one, had been, in retrospect, completely out of the blue for most people. Ash and Misty had never officially labelled their relationship before that moment, but it wasn't like there was nothing there. When he turned 19, Ash had finally started reading into Misty's actions a little differently. They had basically dated without the labels for years, but Ash had been unable to recognize it until other people, like May and Dawn and Misty's sisters, spelt it out for him.

Ash himself was 23 and Misty was almost 24. He had figured he didn't have much to lose, so he had gone to his mother for advice. Delia had been overjoyed and amused and a bunch of other emotions, but she had promised her few tears were happy ones. Ash knew he loved Misty and he loved her differently from the way he loved May and Dawn and Brock. Delia had been the one to pick out the ring in the end, and Ash had done the rest by proposing over a casual dinner at Misty's apartment.

He had stumbled over the words and made a complete fool out of himself. Misty was always better with her emotions, however, and she bailed him out by kissing him to get him to shut up and answering the question he had been unable to articulate with a resounding 'yes'.

"Hello? Earth to Ash?" She waved a hand in front of his face. "Still with me?"

Ash grinned. "Always."

Following their very sudden engagement, they had had a very candid discussion about a wedding and had decided together that they wanted it to be as small as possible. It wasn't super realistic considering both of their positions, but it was a hope. They also wanted as little media there as possible. The nightmarish results of the photographer that had snuck into May and Drew's wedding reminded them that no press was indeed good press.

Following an example set by Iris and Cilan when they were engaged, Misty had written a short statement to the Pokémon News Network and asked them to hold it until they were ready. Ash and Misty had written the invitations by hand quickly and Misty didn't wear her ring in public until they were sent out. She actually even held off wearing it until they had received most of the personal congratulatory messages and RSVPs for the wedding. At that point, they had allowed PNN to release the statement and Misty had worn the ring out in public.

Neither Misty nor Ash wanted a big wedding anyway. It was more for their friends and family.

Still, nights like these, where they'd put away all the wedding stuff so they didn't stress, were nice.

Ash reached across the table and flicked Misty's hair. He also snagged the deck of cards and retreated back to his seat. He shuffled it as she'd taught him. Misty laughed and tried to grab the cards back, but Ash grabbed her outstretched hand instead and pressed a kiss to the top of it.

She smiled softly at him and then Ash got a wicked idea. He held her hand loosely and turned it over so he was looking at her palm. He lifted it up again, but instead of kissing it, he dragged his tongue across it, licking it childishly.

"Ew!" Misty squealed. She recoiled, snatching her hand away and rubbing her palm against her jeans. "That was so immature, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash grinned. "What are you going to do about it?"

Misty pushed her chair back and stood up. "You're going to eat those words," she promised.

Ash laughed and sprung up from the table. He took off running for the living room and made it almost across the room before Misty's arms wrapped around his waist and they tumbled to the couch together. Misty landed on top of him and Ash squirmed so that he was holding her in his arms.

They were both laughing and Ash felt happy. This was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life and he suddenly just wanted it to be official.

"Let's get married!" he blurted.

His outburst clearly surprised Misty because she stiffened. She blinked at him. "You already asked me to marry you once. We still have three weeks, Ash."

"No, like, right now!" he insisted. "I know it's a thing that people do when they just go to a courthouse and get married. I don't need some fancy ceremony or expensive cake. I just want to be with you."

Misty looked slightly taken aback, but she smiled at him broadly after a moment. "Ash not needing a cake? That's a first." They both laughed, but Misty leaned forwards and pecked him on the lips. "Honestly, I've never wanted a big wedding and if you wanted, I'd marry you in a PokéCentre."

"So," Ash said, "screw the wedding?"

Misty laughed and rested her head against his chest. "Only we would get engaged without technically dating and then plan a wedding only to give up and get married three weeks earlier in a courthouse, but you know what? I'd love to marry you, Ash Ketchum, so let's get married!"

Ash grinned. "I love you."

Misty kissed him again and it was a little deeper and for a little longer. "I love you too," she confessed when she pulled back. "But, unfortunately, we are probably going to have to wait until tomorrow since it's kind of late tonight."

Ash shrugged. "Fine by me. I can beat you in Kart Racers in the meantime!"

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you are so on!" She rolled off of him so they were lying next to each other before they both lunged for the gaming controllers to turn the console on.

The press–and all of their friends–were going to have a field day, but honestly? Ash and Misty couldn't have cared less.

* * *

 _So I considered including Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, but I can safely admit that I haven't seen enough of the anime to include them in this. Either way, a lot to digest, and of course, some wonderful headcanons borrowed from I am Lu, but some of my own as well! University's going, it's midterm season, and I'm writing fluff again so that's a thing.  
_

 _\- Nicole  
tumblr: nicolewrites_


End file.
